Heartbreak Confrontation
by Purple Bubble Patch Coffee
Summary: Follow your heart. She was the only person that mattered a lot for him. But now that he's letting her go. Things would eventually change. Her happiness was the exchange for his.


**Disclaimer: **There'd be no reason for me to write fandom stories like this if I _own _Soul Eater. But sad as it is, I cannot own or rather _claim _something which is in possession of others.

**Heartbreak Confrontation **

_Follow your heart._

"Maka, can I ask you a favor?" Tsubaki asks as she clasps her hands together and bows down her head with her eyes set to the ground. "There's something I forgot to do this morning and the principal wouldn't be pleased if I don't do it right now."

Maka cocks an eyebrow and blinks her eyes twice. "I don't get what you mean, Tsubaki." She flips one of her pigtails back to its original place and smiles sourly. "Mind explaining?" She inquires, green eyes looking hazy with confusion and exhaustion.

Tsubaki raises her head with a consistent smile on her face. "Sure." She nods after putting a finger on her chin with her eyes looking involuntarily on the ceiling. "It's just that we all know that this festival is made for his son, right?" She asks, her voice begins to waver as her smile shatters and turns into a frown. "I forgot to give this— " She pauses, showing a blue-colored pouch with a red ribbon lace as a seal in front. "—to Kid."

Maka draws out a sigh before accepting it. "You should have done this when during recess, Tsubaki."

"Y-Yeah. I'm aware of it. S-Sorry" Tsubaki smiles half-heartedly, teeth chattering in fear as she stutters. Maka chuckles, and Tsubaki doesn't let the chance slip to laugh with her. Tsubaki beams sugar-coatedly before pulling Maka into one of her big, heart-warming embrace.

"Thanks a lot by the way."She says softly, short-lived is her hug when Maka breaks it.

Maka shrugs her shoulders with a wan smile on her face. "No problem. You can count on me anytime, Tsubaki." She reassures with a grin. Tsubaki winks at her before dragging her towards the door and pushes her out.

"You go now before the principal knows." She utters, slight mocking truth. Maka hisses and turns her head over her shoulder to shot a glare at her best friend.

"You're so good for a friend, Tsubaki." She complies with sarcasm rolling on her tongue.

Tsubaki grins mischievously before waving a hand to Maka, giving away a gesture that she has to leave. "Always." She says, sarcasm holds her voice. Maka clicks her tongue before sauntering with heavy, thumping steps.

"Typical, Maka." Tsubaki comments at her blonde friend as she stares at her retreating back. Heck she has grown to it. The way she reacts and everything that recollects her humanity existences has all reminiscences her personality just perfectly. After six years, five months and thirteen days of being together, nothing changes her at all. At least, Tsubaki's lone years are spent worth her time. Maka is never a friend she categorizes as a jerkward bookish friend, and in fact, Maka helps her with her homeworks every now and then, not to mention, especially Literature and Grammar subjects. She is someone close to her heart, her—as if—biological sister. Tsubaki snickers at that thought before closing the door.

_Great._ Maka rolls her eyes, snorting before she mumbles incomprehensible things under her warm breath. _Tsubaki's highly indebted for having a friend like me. I'm considerate and all. God. Complementing has always been my habit after meeting Kid. _She heaves out another lagged sigh, mentally slapping herself with those words. Considerate.

"Hey, Tiny tits." Soul calls out blandly, a befuddled look on his face. Maka's eyes widens in shock before she gasps, taking one step back before gulping.

"S-Soul…" She fakes a smile before blinking her eyes once. "I-It's rare to see you walking around the campus ground, yah know." She tries to calm herself as she struggles to catch her breath, her heart jumping on her throat every time she looks at him. Also, denials would be a vain attempt since her stammers proves that definite intuition. She is indeed, as nervous as hell was.

Soul slips one hand in his pocket while his other free hand found its way to poke Maka's forehead playfully. "I am not that lazy, tiny tits." He reminds her, a pout on his face as he withdraws his hand and ran it through his messy moonlight-colored hair. Maka scrunches her nose up in distaste, hands getting sweaty and what bothers her most is her trembling voice. It is horrible, if you ask.

"You said it yourself." She says, trying to sound a bit funny which is nothing compared to Black*Star's humongous pranks. He is indeed the so called 'Drag Lord.'

Soul laughs shortly before rolling his eyes, his latter expression fall under annoyance and irritation. "Damn that side of yours."

But just a few seconds ago, his eyebrows rise in curiosity as his eyes drops on her waist level to see a small pouch in her small hand. "What's that?" He asks, inquisitive enough as he points a hand to that mysterious pouch. Maka hides her hands behind her before unleashing a small, edgy laugh.

"N-Nothing." She tilts on the heels of her feet in an awkward pose before she passes by Soul with a guarded, sideward pace. She smiles his way before she breaks into a sprint away from him. Not minding where her feet might bring her to, she scrunch her eyes close; her eyebrows arch down and her lips purse tightly together. Her escape does not mean that she's afraid of him, one way or another. It is too obvious enough that she has a big crush on her class partner, Soul, but somehow, for her, she disregards his egoistical outlook in life and moreover to his infantile misbehavior. That feeling. That certain warmth that always gets into her only when he's around. It has been three months and five days since she realizes that she's already fallen for him and there are no times that she tries to confess her feelings for him but the thought of him, laughing and bantering her never disappears in her mind. She knows that. She knows him very well.

Why can't I forget about him? She asks herself, quite confused as other questions torments her as well as they assail across her mind. Why does he keep on coming back?

Never in her life does she try to forget about him, to disregard her feelings, but yet, the thought of him, talking to her, never fails to make her feelings go back. Her futile attempts, her weak resistance—everything she has done are a waste of time. Her time. Her efforts.

Maka opens her eyes and after a few sprint, her feet slows down into a walk. Perhaps, there would be a place she can be alone; feel free and calm. A place that she can relax and feel…comfortable—rooftop. Yes. That is.

She breathes deeply before reaching out a hand to the knob. She turns the knob and pulls the access inwardly. There's no other person who can comfort her this time, not with Tsubaki, but with Kid.

The door slowly creaks open and in step, it visualizes a familiar figure. Maka, one of his classmates, that is never has been classified as one of his close friend. Well, never does he know that he has grown close to her in some odd reasons; it is just him who does not admit that he, himself, has grown an unusual feeling towards her.

He blinks his golden eyes dully as he stands up on his feet and turns his unresponsive body to face her.

Without any words slipping out of her mouth, she approaches him, her lips trembling and her eyes flashing near death from of total grieving. She buries her head deep in his chest as her hands crawled never hopeful on his drape clothing.

"I'm confused and I need someone right now to at least, comfort me with silence." She supplies her statement with sobs; her gripping tightens as she grits her teeth harder. "Neither advises and telltales of romance novel wouldn't be a great help at all too. I need you right now, Kid." She whispers softly, relishing the comfort she feels on his chest. His breathing slows down and so as it repels his overworking pulse rate. He tries to ignore that unnatural sensation and the rush of adrenaline kick in as he nods his head in full understanding to the situation. Maka pulls herself back to regain her composure as forces a push of a timid smile his way as she blandly mouths a weak or so, a silent "Thank you" to him.

He sits down calmly on his haunch with a simple bagged lunch. He taps his left hand to gesture that might as well she want that place to sit in. She smiles constantly before taking the spot beside him. The silence they both establish every time they hangout isn't one to be categorized as awkward or uneasy. It is indeed, comforting.

"It's about Soul, isn't it?" He asks coldly, shifting on his spot uncomfortably. Maka nods her head, placing her open palms on her cheeks felt so hot as they ablaze in deep shades of crimson. Kid rolls his eyes in disgust before sniffing. "If you'll be asking me why I knew that he is the reason, go ask somebody else. It's obvious." He snarls, his eyebrows twitch in irritation.

"S-Should I tell him?" Maka asks airily, stuttering as she unnervingly fixing on of her loosened pigtails. Kid grunts inwardly, shrugging his shoulders in response without stealing a glance at the speaker.

For some time, Maka hisses at him sharply before scrunching her nose up in distaste. "A friend like you wouldn't help not unless you speak out. Your stillness wouldn't give any answers of my confusion at present, Kid." She mumbles, mortified with the silence he is giving and the air of indifference that surrounded him as well.

Kid clicks his tongue, narrowing his unrestricted and bottomless golden eyes into a glare as he turns his head to face her. I did not ask for you to come here for that, Maka." He harks back, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Maka huffs, left cheek fill with oxygen air as she wrinkles her eyebrows down. "You know that I can't decide for such things as that without a help of a genius." She burbles inconceivable things under her warm breath before she make out the words, "You should—_at least_— be proud that I am taking your advice instead of others. Stupid jerk."

Kid snorts haughtily before drifting his gaze back to the blue, sky-gazing as he listens to the hot summer breeze bustling in trees peacefully. He's contented with that—watching how the earth rounds around his hand in harmony with nature. It was spectacular.

"It would be best if you rather ask experts like Liz about topics like this which is never to be understandable to people like me, Maka. You know me." Kid blurts out straightforward to the point, as he is strongly assuming that Maka knew what he meant. He's a hardcore at things like this.

Maka frowns at herself, putting her clenched hands on her lap. She gulps like a ghost before she stands up resolutely on her feet as she saunters near the edge. She leans both of her hands to the firm-looking iron bar fillings before taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Perhaps, it is the right time for her to break free. The time she will be the one to maneuver the wheel of her life and make her own destiny at small twists of fate.

"I was once a person who looks down at myself, always been so insecure with anybody else's present. I am someone who's not strong enough to hold such conversations with other people. I had never found myself till I found you." Maka confesses, not taking a glance at her friend. Kid's eyes widen in surprise as he is tackled with words he never expect to hear from her. He pushes himself up and plunks himself in place behind her. He hears her giggle melodically before she turns a once to be short giggle into a girly laugh."You had grown closer to my heart, but now that you're some what…pushing me down, I think this is the time I spread my wings and learn to be independent for myself and not to be reliant of anybody's help." She turns on the heels of her feet abruptly and shots a smile hopingly at his direction before grinning. Her hair flows freely indirection to where the soft wind blows with her bangs caressing her cheeks so as it has also frames her face perfectly.

Kid blinks his eyes twice before he opens his mouth, but never getting the rightful chance for him to speak, he closes his mouth as her words gets in his way first in line.

"I think I should learn to be autonomous with my actions and decisions from now on. As difficult as it is for me, I need to be bold and confess my feelings to him."

Yes.

Soul.

Something stings in his eyes; something unexplainable burns his soul into hellfire. Her words has made his heart shatter into million of broken pieces. It will never heal. No one can ever fix it without her.

He frowns bitterly before bobbing his head. He knew it from the first place. She'll be good with him. He'll make her happy. Soul can make her happy and satisfied.

"I wouldn't go against your will. If that is what you want, to be free—I'll give you freedom; a space where you can breath and if Soul is what your heart desires, you better go and confess your feelings for him before its too late." He speaks out, words conceal with guidance but are coated with repugnance and opposition stretches out of his mouth. "Do what your heart told you to do so. In that way, you'll find the answer."

Maka nods her head, gives him a chaste peck on the cheeks before she rummages in her pockets and digs up a small pouch. She reaches out her hands in front of him and says, "Tsubaki forgot to give you this thing out so it is me who volunteered to give this to you. "

Without batting an eyelash, Kid accepts it and stares back at her with nonchalance.

"I better be off now!" Maka yells in a cheerful manner as she pulls the access for her to take her way out. She sneaks a quick look at her him before saying, "Thanks for everything, Kid!"

Days has gone by, he never sees her again. Like the days he has learned to be accustomed with has came to revisit him. Those old days haunts him back, pulls him back to silence and isolation.

Time goes on and days have disappeared quickly. One time, he has found himself standing at the rooftop gazing up on the open sky but something below catches his attention. Quickly, he averts his eyes to glance down the field, never expecting to see her again. Like almost immediately, a smile graces his lips and he can't do more than calling out for her name. She isn't looking on his way-rather looking at the opposite direction he's in.

"What took you so long, Soul?" Maka half-screams at his face, lightly smacking him on his arm.

"School works, sure as the sky, I'll make it up this weekend." is all Soul affords to give as a reply. Maka smiles wanly before linking her arm with his left arm. He sighs.

"As long as I'm with you—" She starts, smiling so bright. "—and you're with me, everything's gonna be fine."

It is indeed, the worst day of his life—Kid's life.

The lies.

The pain.

The hurt.

It is all true—everything's for real.

Right now, everything's clear.

She'll never come back.

He'll never hear her voice again.

No more sunshine in his life.

His smile.

Maka.

—**Never the End—**

_Not every one of us ends with a happy ending. Life is never fair. Happiness is never balanced with sadness. That is how humanity is made of. We live our life, our existence waver but memories never fail to let everyone of us remember that we—once—tasted what life is. _

_That is the concept I recoiled in mind and thus, with the help of Microsoft Word, I came up to story like this. I know that it turns out to be a drastic hurt/ comfort fic. I hope that you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. _

_Good day everyone. Also, before leaving this page, do leave a review. It may be grammar critics or energy boosters. Tell me if my first attempt on making a story at present tense form is good or is still in the needs of improving. _

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee _


End file.
